Temple University School of Medicine of the Health Sciences Center (TUSM-HSC) has launched an effort dedicated to reorganizing and strengthening its research programs with a commitment to furthering national recognition of the basic and clinical research programs. To achieve this goal, TUSM has undertaken a comprehensive review of all animal facilities. In recognition of their current condition in an era of increasing standards of animal husbandry and a growing demand for animal resources to accommodate highly sophisticated and innovative science, a commitment has been made to upgrade the animal facilities in a sustained, systematic manner over the next five years. This application is a request for matching funds to support the ongoing efforts of Temple to develop an outstanding animal care and use program. The facility that this application addresses occupies the ninth floor of the Medical Research Building (MRB) at 3420 North Broad Street. It provides housing for a variety of animal species including mice, rats, cats, dogs, rabbits, guinea pigs, swine, and sheep, and is the largest conventional facility on the HSC campus. The major objectives of the proposed renovation are: 1) to completely upgrade the HVAC system to a modern system with environmental controls and replace the ceilings and lighting, and 2) to upgrade equipment by replacing an inoperable autoclave that cannot be repaired, and purchasing ventilated cage racks for rats and mice. Presently, directional airflow cannot be changed in all rooms, airflow is inadequate in some rooms, temperatures periodically depart from recommended ranges, and there is no humidity control, creating a problem some days in the winter and summer. The proposed renovations and equipment will make available an increase in the number of animals that may be housed, and provide for improved husbandry and animal care. The proposed plan will augment and positively impact current and future PHS research, allowing for greater flexibility and space availability.